<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart of stone by childofthenight2035</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556447">heart of stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035'>childofthenight2035</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic in the air [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magical Artifacts, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><em>to have a heart of stone:</em></strong> to be very cold, mean, or callous by nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic in the air [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart of stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm glad to tell you that i've completed that fic for my friend that was taking up all my time, so once my exams are over in a couple weeks, you'll see me a little more often i hope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jungkook is <em>so</em> confused. like <em>super</em> confused. <em>mega</em> confused. he would be less confused if yoongi hyung walked up to him and kissed him. on the mouth.</p><p>…okay, maybe not. </p><p>taehyung is unpredictable, he knows that. everyone knows that. but like, <em>bro.</em> what the fuck? jungkook saw him last at like six thirty yesterday when he left tae’s house after gaming for a while. and he seemed okay then. </p><p>nothing he can think of can explain why taehyung just gave him the cold shoulder and walked away. </p><p><em>did i do something?</em> he thinks, bewildered. <em>did i say something?</em> because in all the years he’s known tae, the guy has never looked at him like <em>that</em>.<br/>
like he’s a piece of dirt between the tiles in the hallway. like actual icicles stabbing his chest. nothing has chilled him to his core so much as that one look, and that’s coming from a person who wanders around haunted houses for fun. </p><p>(jungkook definitely isn’t bragging about that.)</p><p>but what reason does tae have for brushing him off like that? if anything, <em>jungkook</em> should be the one mad at him, because tae totally blew him off last weekend when namjoon hyung begged them to help fix the cabinet in their bathroom because he didn’t trust himself with the power tools. </p><p>he scoffs, unsticking his shoes from the floor and trailing off in the direction of his class. </p><p>he’s not, like, <em>upset</em> about it or anything. he’s not a baby. whatever, man, tae just has to get over his own problems. </p><p>he’s totally not upset. in fact, he’s so far from upset. he can’t just <em>see</em> the light at the end of the tunnel, he <em>is</em> the light at the end of the tunnel. he can give tae the cold shoulder, too. this isn’t <em>his</em> issue. </p><p>he spots yugyeom up ahead, dragging his feet along, runs up and slings an arm around him. </p><p>“screw tae,” he says aloud, and without missing a beat, yugyeom replies, “i think i’ll pass.”</p><p>he loves his best friend.</p><p>-</p><p>his resolution lasts approximately two hours. </p><p>jungkook splits from yugyeom when he runs off to find bambam before they all meet up for lunch. in the meantime, he finds himself making his way to the building where tae has his class. he passes someone muttering about magic spells into his phone, a girl in tears surrounded by her indignant friends, and hears a lot of shouting—and decides that all this is coming from the same hall. he quickens his pace. </p><p>he walks right into a fight—an actual <em>fistfight</em>, in this day and age—and realizes at once, horrified, that taehyung is on one side of it. he jumps in between at once.</p><p>and immediately gets a punch to the face. </p><p>“oh fuck,” the guy who threw the punch says, shaking out his hand. “shit. sorry, man. didn’t mean to hit you.” he turns his beady eyes on tae. </p><p>jungkook has a busted lip, from the way it throbs when he speaks. “okay, guys, lay off. what the hell happened?”</p><p>“ask him,” another one spits out. jungkook glances at tae and realizes that he’s not the only one with a bruised face. tae looks worse for wear, but the expression on his face—the same cold, unwavering expression from that morning—stays the same.</p><p>“fucker told me to tuck my tail in and run to my dead mother.” the second guy elaborates, teeth gritted and fists clenched, ready. </p><p>“he propositioned my girlfriend and told her to stop being a whore. in the same fucking sentence,” a third accuses. a heavy weight settles over jungkook’s chest. what the <em>hell</em>? there is no change in tae’s face—no remorse, no guilt, nothing. </p><p>“hyung, is that…is that <em>true?</em>” it can’t be. he silently begs him to say he’s wrong, that he didn’t say any of that. </p><p>taehyung says nothing. turns on his heel and walks out the door.</p><p>jungkook is all at once in the midst of confirmations, witnesses telling him that <em>yes, tae said that.</em> he doesn’t stay to listen to them—he bows in apology and runs after his friend.</p><p>“tae!” he calls, jogging a little to catch up. is the guy speedwalking? jungkook puts a little burst of effort and overtakes him. he stops taehyung from shouldering his way past him with a hand to his shirt. “stop, where are you going?”</p><p>taehyung smoothly pushes his hand away. “i don’t see why that’s any of your business.”</p><p>okay. so he’s crazy. nothing’s changed from that morning.</p><p>“hyung,” he says, a little disturbed now. “what happened? why are you acting like this?” his fingers itch to grab hold of taehyung’s hand, but the empty look on his face stops him. “tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p>tae sneers. “what makes you think i’d ever tell <em>you</em> anything?”</p><p>and the venom in that twists at his insides. “the hell do you mean by that? did you forget i literally just got punched in the face trying to help you?”</p><p>“nobody asked you to jump in the middle like an idiot.” tae brushes that off just as coolly. </p><p>“i’m your <em>best friend</em>!” he exclaims, jaw slack. “why would someone need to <em>ask</em> me?”</p><p>taehyung smirks—not one of the flirty kinds that he’s used to seeing, but an <em>evil</em> one—jungkook’s breath hitches in anticipation, but what comes out of taehyung’s mouth is something he wishes he never hears: “best friend?”</p><p>his heart plummets into his gut. he can’t say anything. his tongue is glued to the roof of his mouth.</p><p>he doesn’t need to, because suddenly taehyung is up in his space, jabbing a finger at him. “you think you’re <em>my</em> best friend? when you spend all your time with those guys?” and he jerks his head to the side. jungkook knows he has to mean the guys from his class. yugyeom. bambam. mingyu. the rest of them. “i know all about your little crush. you think you’re good enough for him? don’t fool yourself.” he drops his hand. “leave me alone. i don’t know when, but i stopped caring about you a long time ago and i’m fucking tired of pretending like i still do.” </p><p>jungkook is reeling; he takes a staggering step back. </p><p>taehyung is shaking his head, like he’s disappointed in him and that makes it <em>worse</em>. “sometimes i wish i never met you.” he digs into his pocket, yanks out something that jungkook recognizes as the keys to his house and shoves it into his chest. something else goes clattering to the ground, but jungkook takes no notice—he’s clutching blindly at the keys, feeling like his heart has just been ripped out and tossed to the floor. stepped on. </p><p>he gives tae one last stricken look—and how the hell does taehyung have the audacity to look <em>confused</em>?—and flees. </p><p>-</p><p>he skips lunch. </p><p>he heads straight to his dorm room, falls into his bed and buries himself under the covers. his roommate isn’t there to judge him, so if he sheds a few tears, that’s between him and his pillowcase.</p><p>he skips his next class, too, desperate to be alone. he’s never missed art history yet, but this qualifies as a crisis.</p><p>he ignores his texts, ignores any calls until he finally switches his phone off. in the end, he shouldn’t have been all that surprised when yugyeom and bambam barge into his room like they own it.</p><p>with the amount of time they’re in his room, they might as well. </p><p>“yah, what’s wrong?” they plop onto his bed with no respect for personal boundaries. jungkook loves them both, but honestly, he doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. the fact that his phone is switched <em>off</em> should have given these idiots a clue, but…who is he kidding?</p><p>“lisa says she saw you and taehyung having a fight. trouble in paradise?” he inches his hand out of the covers to flip bambam off. there’s no point, the nuisance only cackles and falls onto him. he kicks. </p><p>“you know we’re not going to leave until you tell us what made you skip art history,” yugyeom tells him frankly.</p><p>“yeah, you <em>never</em> skip art history. i think professor seo was sad you weren’t there.” </p><p>they’re not going to stop talking, he realizes. what made him think it was even a possibility? so he sighs, tugs off his blanket (gives them the stink-eye for good measure) and tells them what happened. he’s grateful that neither of them comment on his wobbly voice. </p><p>they exchange looks when he’s done. </p><p>“that’s pretty…not like him to say all that,” bambam says slowly. “you don’t think…?”</p><p>“it must be,” yugyeom confirms, “why else would he just wake up and choose violence?”</p><p>“it must be what?” jungkook asks, exasperated. </p><p>“magic,” they say in unison.</p><p>he stares. not that he doesn’t appreciate them trying to make him laugh, but…really? </p><p>“magic.”</p><p>they nod. </p><p>“you guys really…believe in that stuff?”</p><p>they glance at each other again. “jinyoung hyung,” yugyeom starts hesitantly. “you know, drama guy, he knows all about magic. it’s—it’s <em>real</em>, jk. i’ve seen it with my own eyes.”</p><p>“he’s right. someone might have put some spell on taehyung.”</p><p>“a spell.”</p><p>they nod.</p><p>“to make him an asshole?”</p><p>“i mean. it’s not impossible. do you have a better explanation?”</p><p>he doesn’t.</p><p>-</p><p>as it turns out, he doesn’t need to find one, because taehyung rushes inside in a panic about fifteen minutes later. the second jungkook sees his face, he knows something is different. it’s…normal?</p><p>“kookie!” he yips, shrugs his bag off and throws his arms around him, completely disregarding the others in the room. “i’m sorry! i’m so, so, so, so, sorry, i don’t know why i said any of that, i felt weird all morning like someone was stopping me from being me, i know that doesn’t make any sense and it’s okay if you don’t forgive me because i sure as hell wouldn’t forgive me if i was in your place and i don’t think you’re worthless or anything, i swear, i mean, look at you, there’s literally nothing you’re not good at, and i’m not pretending to care about you, okay, i care about you so freaking much and i don’t wish that i never—”</p><p>“tae!” he bellows and the guy shuts up, ashen-faced. </p><p>before he can say, <em>i’m super confused about everything, and i don’t know if i can believe you about this, you said some pretty shitty things to a lot of people, and these idiots are telling me you were under a spell</em>, yugyeom holds up something and frowns. “what’s this?”</p><p>taehyung releases him. jungkook gets a good look at what gyeom is holding. it looks like an oddly-shaped rock. “i found that last night on my way home from the supermarket. it looked like a heart, so i kept it. thought i could—” and then he breaks off, looking embarrassed. </p><p>yugyeom is flipping it in his hands, expression growing harder. “heart. rock. <em>heart of stone.</em> fuck. you found this by the supermarket?” tae affirms. “yeah…i have to find jinyoung hyung. gotta go. come on, bam. see you guys later.”</p><p>jungkook lets them go. he can squeeze the details out of them later. </p><p>“i really didn’t mean any of that,” taehyung says again. quiet. serious. and then a sly grin. “except maybe the part that i know who your crush is.” he waggles his eyebrows at the door. “i know he’s single.”</p><p>“do i want to know who you’re talking about?” jungkook rolls his eyes.</p><p>“yugyeom!” his smile is blinding. falters at the lack of response. “…right?”</p><p>jungkook can only shake his head in disbelief. </p><p>god. he’s in love with an idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>does anyone else want to wrap jungkook's buff ass in a blanket and smooch</p><p> </p><p>ps: i sent the link to this to my bestie and half asleep, she sent it to her teacher by mistake lmaoooo worst hour of her life issall good tho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>